AMIGOS?
by angelmex
Summary: LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON   mexico quiere saber solo una cosa de cierto gringo  una oportunidad DX


La verdad, la verdad es que a mi me gusto espero y sea de su agrado

Bueno para mi si fuese hombre o mujer me encantaría ya que harían bonita pareja Alfred y México femenina o un buen yaoi Con mexico masculino, la verdad me voy por lo masculino ya que mexico es muy machista además odio-amor es la ley ¡! Je je

**Hetalia le pertenece a su creador cuyo nombre no recuerdo**

Mexico pues seria para mi moreno casi a la altura de Alfred, de cabello largo (ondulado, no rizado) negro (pero de lo que se dice negro!)y amarrado en coleta de caballo, ojos cafes caoba, barba (como la de francia) con un tatuaje de la virgen de Guadalupe en la espalda y etc.

**Amigos?**

Era la media noche y alguien seguía despierto en medio de un desierto y enfrente de un muro o barrera, mejor conocida como La Frontera. Que dividía el territorio estadounidense y mexicano, esa maldita frontera, división de clases sociales? Los mejores?, los mas actos?, los de piel blanca y ojos azules de gran altura, en resumen La Raza superior, en todo el continente y en el que mas le duele es al pobre México, que a pesar de ser humillado por sus amigos por ser el PERRO de EUA, el mojado, sigue siendo aquella joven nación el sonriente, el fiestero el que le vale madres lo que piensen de el, mexico el que mas se lamente de su inocencia, solo por querer tener amigos, peco por inocente: Creer en Estados Unidos.

El solo quería un amigo, por eso el sigue ahí parado en medio de la noche, esperando que el aparezca al menos solo poderle decir -buenas noches- a su "amigo" el americano aunque el no le entienda.

Solo quiere verlo, y confirmar que siguen siendo amigos, aunque ese hecho ya esta concluso hace mas de 100 años son "amigos de papel" por que mientras mas lo mojas, es mas fácil romperlo, México fácilmente iría con su medio hermano Guatemala pero, México sabe que seria una molestia para el y prefiere ir con el gringo, a veces se pregunta ¿de que sirve hacer esto? Es mas todos lo piensan.

El frio del desierto (si no me falla la memoria en la noche hace un frio de los mil demonios) hiso que México se diese por vencido, dando una media vuelta para volver a su hogar, sumido en sus pensamientos, una sombra crecia atrás de el, curiosamente mas alta.

-Mexicooo! – una voz se escucho gritar

Mexico sabiendo de quien provenía esa voz volteo rápidamente, asi pudiendo ver al gringo que llamaba, y mirando esos ojos azules que brillaban ese siempre será un misterio para el mexicano por que siempre brillan, Es por la luz de la luna?

-hello? Someone there!.

(Hagamos como si estuvieran hablando en ingles XD, por que soy pésima en eso, con decirles que apenas y paso la materia _, ah y mexico sabe hablarlo por que siempre anda de colado el *en*ejo)

Dos países sentados en la famosísima frontera, cada uno viendo su territorio dándose la espalda, observando lo abrumador de la realidad mexico viendo cruses blancas y america patrullas rodeando por ahí.

-En verdad odio esta frontera, al menos la de china es divertida.

América salió de su trance, volteando para ver a mexico, y noto un deje de nostalgia en su mirada aquellos ojos cafés mas intensos aveces se podía apagar, pero no dijo nada

-Alfred, dime ¿somos amigos o enemigos?

Alfred callo, ni el mismísimo héroe lo sabia

-digo, por que maltratas o matas a mi gente que se viene a trabajar para ti, envés que para mi, me hechas la culpa de la droga que se siembra en mi casa y aun asi tu gente la compra, también por el crimen organizado aunque todos sabemos que no fue asi, de que me llamaran "frijolero" e "indio ignorante" de que sea visto como un pobre borracho flojo. Y que algunos amigos latinos me desprecien (lo digo por argentina :D )

Hubo un silencio tranquilo que dejo pensar al "héroe"!

-ah pues es fa….- fue interrumpido

-¡No quiero que me des una explicación, solo dime **SOMOS AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS! – dijo ** temerariamente, Apretando los hombros de América sacudiéndolo fuertemente

-….- no hubo respuesta otras ves.

-DIMELO CABRON! DMELO, SABES LO HUMILLADO QUE HE SIDO Y AUN ASI ESTOY AQUÍ COMO TU PENDEJO, CREES QUE TODO SE EREGLA CON LA GUERRA O CON UN PINCHE PAPEL! ME VALE MADRES LO QUE PIENSES DE MI Y MI MANERA DE ACTUAR ¡! SOLO QUIERO SABER SI SOY O NO SOY TU AMIGO? – perdiendo cada vez mas los estribos tornándose peor, pero América se soltó de aquel agarre y rápidamente tomo a México de la barbilla viéndolo directamente a los ojos del mexicano

Los ojos de mexico se tranquilizaron, al ver aquella serenidad de su mirar, mexico dejo de tensarse quedando de una manera muy juntos por el estrecho lugar en que se encontraban

-mexico siempre causando problemas ha ha ha! – rio **asi** apartando distancia de el

Eso provoco que México saltara de nuevo a su tierra, dejando a america riéndose solo arriba de la frontera.

-HIJO DE P*T*, AVER CUANDO TE CRECEN LOS SUFICIENTES HUEVOS, PINCHE PEND***! PARA DECIRME ALGO TAN FACIL, P*TO!¡! –Dicho esto aparece una camioneta negra blindada en la cual se mete pero antes de cerrar grito – VALES VERG* ¡!- con eso cerró y así como llego así se fue.

-Eh? NO TE ENTENDIII! – grito pero ya no había nada y se quedo viendo la luna llena sentado sobre la frontera - hay México… si fueras mi enemigo tu ya serias mío…asi como lo fuiste con el tratado de Guadalupe hidalgo con la mitad de tu territorio y otra cosa.

A que se refería a "otra cosa" o

A pensar pervertida mente….OHH mexico le distes tu tesorito ¡! Y no el de Moctezuma, umh que se me hace que Alfred es pu**….. pero aun asi TE QUEREMOS! Ja ja

mexico ya se le esta pegando lo puÑ*l NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MEXICO TU ERES TODO UN HOMBRE UN MACHO ¡! Dime NO te gusta el arroz con popote verdad? Nahh

Como sea si les gusto reviews y si no les gusto pues también reviews! Critica , propuesta, una mano ayuda, insultos, lo que quieran ¡!


End file.
